powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Changing of the Zords
'''Changing of the Zords '''is a three-part episode in season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It continues Katherine's story arc. This features the debut of the Shogun Zords as well as it's combo mode, Shogun Megazord. The 9th, 10th and 11th Zeo Serial Shorts aired before a later airing of each three parts. Synopsis Finster has discovered the location of the lost Ancient Zords! In order to bring them to life for their own evil purposes, Rita & Zedd will need some unwilling assistance from the Power Rangers. First, while the Tengas distract the teens from a relaxing day at the beach, Rita's enthralled pawn Katherine steals the Pink Ranger's Power Coin! With it, she'll be able to sneak aboard the Falconzord and ambush the White Ranger when Ninjor needs his help most, facing a giant Goldar! Will our heroes fall for this plot, and can Kimberly survive for long with her Coin in the hands of evil? Plot Part 1 to be added Part 2 to be added Part 3 to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Kim Strauss as Ninjor (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Song *Part 1 and 3: Tenga Bye Bye Errors *Based on the shallowness of the water, Bulk and Skull should have been severely injured when they jumped in. *After the battle against the Tengas at the lake, Adam was wearing a shirt and bandanna despite not wearing them when he entered the water. *In the international soundtrack to the episode, Lord Zedd refers to Inciserator as 'Fangenstein'. *Despite Inciserator proving to be more than a match for the Rangers, he isn't sent up against them again after the initial battle. *Rocky says that earthquakes don't happen in Angel Grove, however numerous earthquakes have been seen to occur since "Day of the Dumpster". *In Part II, the Rangers (minus Kimberly) once again morph in the doorway of the Fitness Centre where they surely would have been seen. *When The Rangers excluding Tommy and Kimberly morph in part 3, they say "We Need Ranger Power, Now!" instead of "It's Morphin Time!". Notes *Kimberly does not appear morphed throughout this story, while Tommy is the only Ranger to appear morphed in Part I. *Ninjor and the Falconzord fall into the hands of Zedd and Rita in this episode which in turn renders the other five Ninjazords inoperable, (but not the Ninja Powers as Zordon had stated would happen if Ninjor was captured in "Ninja Quest"). They would not be used again until "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor". *Part I marks the first time a non-morphed human appears in a Zord cockpit. *Part II uses no Sentai footage. It's also the final episode where Kimberly uses her Ninja Ranger Powers. *First appearance of the Shogunzords which are the first sets of individual warrior zords. *First and only time Ninjor fights giant size in American footage. *When Rita and Rito appear to gloat at the end of Part I, Tommy responds with "it's the Addams family", refering to another show and movie series. *In the international versions of this episode, the Shogunzords were referred to as "Ancientzords" in the original airings with Zordon naming the Shogunzords later, this was corrected for later releases (however this causes an error as Zordon names the Shogunzords despite the Rangers already knowing what they're called). **The later release also inserts a line from Zordon stating that Kimberly would share the White Shogunzord with Tommy, something she would never do (although Katherine would share piloting duties with Tommy upon assuming the Pink Ranger powers). *Alpha 5's suit actor is now Donene Kistler, making her the third actress to portray him, including Romy J. Sharf and Sandi Sellner (the fourth if Peta-Maree Rixon from the movie is counted). Richard Steven Horvitz still voices him, however. Donene will continue to be Alpha's suit actor up until "Shift Into Turbo" Part 3. *On the DVDs, Part II and Part III have a "TV-Y7" content indicator and the old "gold coin" Saban logo at the end of the credits, rather than the new CGI "Saban Brands" logo used for nearly all of the DVD episodes. This implies that the prints for these episodes on the DVDs may come from a different source than what else is in the sets. *In Part 2, Alpha 5 repeats the idiom of Rito Revolto calling Lord Zedd by the name "Ed". See Also (Shogun Megazord debut) (Red Shogunzord debut) (The rest of the Shogunzord debuts) (Shogun Megazord combine footage) (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode